


An Alternate Ending.

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Oliver's "And you know how I feel about her," moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternate Ending.

"And you know how I feel about her." Oliver says before he can stop himself, but realizes, he doesn’t want to. Even though, for so many reasons, he should be keeping his feelings bottled up inside, he can’t lie to Felicity. She needs to know how much she means to him.

Felicity gives him a light smile, before sadness washes over her face and she looks down, frowning.

"Oliver," she begins to protest, but he shakes his head coming closer to her.

"Tonight, when you fought back against, Cooper,” he says the name with disgust, but Felicity interrupts.

"If you’re gong to lecture me on how I should have let you handle it, and I could have gotten hurt—" Felicity starts, her eyes glossing with emotion.

"Hey," Oliver stops her, placing a hand on her arm and silencing her instantly, "That’s not what I was going to say."

He looks at her a beat, staring into her eyes, “You were so brave. You were a hero.”

Felicity stares at him in shock for a moment, before letting a smile creep on her face. She can feel the weight between them, the tension that is nowhere near being resolved. But that slips into the back of her mind as she finds herself concentrating on the hand he still has resting on her arm, heat tingling on her skin.

"Takes one to know one," Felicity says lightly, and she can see his eyes begin to discard her words, so she steps closer to him, intent on him understanding.

“Oliver,” She says sadly, as he begins to turn his face away. She reaches up gently, directing him to look down at her, “You’re a hero.”

She watches as his eyes adjust to her declaration, and she lets her hand rest on his cheek, watching as he leans into her ever so slightly breathing her in.

The gaze at each other a heated moment, and Felicity isn’t sure who moves first, but suddenly they’re all clasped bodies and slanted lips. She isn’t sure where her mouth ends and his begins, as they fit together seamlessly in every way. Her body feels ignited as his arm slips around her waist, holding her both roughly and tenderly. 

His hand guides into her hair, slipping it from it’s elastic as her soft waves come tumbling around her shoulders.

"Beautiful," He mouths against her lips, before taking them back to his own, gliding his tongue ever so slightly along her bottom lip and rolling it into his mouth, eliciting a slight moan from Felicity as he pins her against the nearest wall.

His mouth is gone all too soon as he catches his breath, leaning against her forehead with his own. As she takes her arms reluctantly away from his neck, detaching, the heat begins to leave her body, leaving her breathless and confused.

She steps back first.

"I’m sorry," Oliver says, seeing the broken look on her face, but she doesn’t reply. She allows herself one last lingering hand on his arm, before she walks away, hand at her mouth to stop the sobs that threaten to wrack her body.


End file.
